Wrzeszcząca Chata
* Lord Voldemort |rola = Dom został stworzony w celu umożliwienia Remusowi Lupinowi bezpiecznej przemiany w wilkołaka }} Wrzeszcząca Chata (ang. Shrieking Shack) — budynek mieszkalny uznawany za najbardziej nawiedzone miejsce w Wielkiej Brytanii. Znajduje się niedaleko wioski Hogsmeade. Dom został wybudowany dla Remusa Lupina, aby mógł odbywać tam proces przemiany w wilkołaka, kiedy był w szkole. Mieszkańcy wioski myśleli, że mieszkają tam jakieś bardzo hałaśliwe duchy, a Albus Dumbledore podtrzymywał te pogłoski. Do chaty prowadzi ukryte wejście przy Wierzbie Bijącej, rosnącej przy błoniach szkolnych Hogwartu. Wierzba została zasadzona w tym samym czasie, kiedy Lupin przybył pierwszy raz do szkoły. Do tajemnego wejścia można się dostać, jedynie znając odpowiedni sęk na pniu drzewa, po dotknięciu którego Wierzba na pewien czas nieruchomieje. Ginie tam Severus Snape podczas spotkania z Voldemortem – podczas Bitwy o Hogwart w 1998 roku. Wygląd lewo|mały|172x172px|Wnętrze Wrzeszczącej Chaty w filmie W filmowej wersji, Wrzeszcząca Chata jest wąska i strzelista. Składa się z parteru i piętra. Znajduje się na obrzeżach rozległych błoni Hogwartu. Do chaty nie można się było dostać przez drzwi wejściowe, czy okna. Jedyne wejście prowadzi przez tunel, którego otwór znajdował się pod Bijącą Wierzbą. Chata wygląda na opuszczoną ruderę. Okna i drzwi wejściowe są zabite deskami, a w środku panuje mrok. Walają się w niej połamane meble. Większość wyposażenia pokryta jest grubą warstwą kurzu i jest wyjedzona przez mole. Jest w niej łóżko z baldachimem (w filmie znajduje się też stary fortepian) W tym samym pomieszczeniu znajduje się krzesło bez nogi. W ilustracjach przedstawiających chatę pojawiają się świece jako jedyne źródło światła. W filmie niewielka ilość światła wpada do pomieszczeń przez okna (niektóre okna nie były zupełnie zasłonięte). Historia Era Huncwotów mały|242x242px|Syriusz Black i Trio we Wrzeszczącej Chacie Trudno powiedzieć, kto mieszkał we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i kiedy powstała. W Erze Huncwotów, Dumbledore rozpuścił pogłoski, że Chata znajdująca się na terenie rozległych błoni Hogwartu (przypuszczalne położenie) jest zamieszkana przez duchy, żeby odstraszyć ciekawskich. Do Chaty prowadziło tajne przejście, którego wejście znajdowało się pod Bijącą Wierzbą. W 1971 roku Dumbledore zasadził ją specjalne dla ucznia: Remusa Lupina (wilkołaka), by mógł tą drogą dostawać się do chaty każdego miesiąca w noc pełni i uniemożliwić mu wyjście – jako dziecko odprowadzała go tam Pani Pomfrey ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Wierzba atakowała swymi konarami osoby, które znalazły się w jej zasięgu. Unieruchamiało się ją, dotykając określonego sęku w drzewie za pomocą jednego z konarów. W ten sposób uczeń mógł w sekrecie i odosobnieniu dokonywać swojej przemiany. W późniejszych latach szkolnych, towarzyszyli mu w niej jego przyjaciele, trzej inni Huncwoci: Łapa, Rogacz i Glizdogon w swych zwierzęcych odpowiednikach. Odgłosy gryzienia i wycia dobywające się z chaty, sprawiały wrażenie, ze chata jest nawiedzona przez złe duchy. Dumbledore podtrzymywał tą pogłoskę, żeby ludzie trzymali się z dala od tego miejsca. W 1975 roku na skutek podpuszczenia Snape'a przez Syriusza Blacka, młody Severus próbował dostać się przez wejście pod wierzbą, do chaty i poznać tajemnicę Lupina. Nie wiedział jednak, że jest wilkołakiem i o mało nie został przez niego ugryziony. Na ratunek przyszedł mu James Potter pod postacią jelenia, który wyciągnął go na bezpieczną odległość od Bijącej wierzby i poza zasięgiem wilkołaka-Lupina. Poznał tajemnicę Lupina, ale miał zakaz mówić o tym komukolwiek. Zdemaskowanie Pettigrew – 1994 rok mały|lewo|226x226px|Lupin, Syriusz i Glizdogon w chacie We Wrzeszczącej Chacie w trzecim tomie opowieści o Harrym Potterze, główny bohater spotyka po raz pierwszy Syriusza Blacka w ludzkiej postaci. Syriusz zaciągnął tam Petera i Rona, aby pomścić Lily i Jamesa (chciał zabić Pettigrew). Harry poznał tam również prawdę o Syriuszu i śmierci swoich rodziców. Harry by dowiedzieć się tego, kto wydał go i jego rodziców na śmierć, odważył się obezwładnić profesora Snape'a, który zamierzał oddać Syriusza dementorom (uważał go za winnengo śmierci Lilly). Gdy Lupin i Syriusz opowiedzieli chłopcu prawdę o tym kto był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów, zrozumiał, że Syriusz jest niewinny. To Peter Pettigrew strzegł tajemnicy o pobycie Potterów w Dolinie Godryka i zdradził ją Voldemortowi (1981 rok). Chwilę potem dochodzi do zdemaskowania Glizdogona, ukrywającego się pod postacią szczura Parszywka. Harry jednak nie pozwala go zabić tutaj i zamierza oddać go dementorom. Tym samym ratuje życie Glizdogonowi, któremu później udaje się uciec. Postacie uczestniczące w zdarzeniu: Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Syriusz Black, Peter Pettigrew (Parszywek), Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Krzywołap Bitwa o Hogwart - 1998 rok mały|235x235px|Harry, Ron i Hermiona w okolicy Wrzeszczącej Chaty W chacie przebywał Voldemort podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Wezwał do siebie Severusa Snape'a, z aby porozmawiać o czarnej różdżce (uważał, że jej panem był Snape, który zabił Dumbledore'a). Snape przybył do Voldemorta nieświadomy niebezpieczeństwa jakie mu grozi. Czarny Pan wypytał go o czarną różdżkę, po czym stwierdził, że nie służy mu ona jak powinna. Unieruchomił Snape'a i pozwolił Nagini go zabić. Wszystko zza drzwi obserwowali Harry Ron i Hermiona, którzy po kryjomu przybyli do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, by zabić Nagini - ostatniego horkruksa Voldemorta. Wąż jest był jednak specjalną osłoną. Słyszą jak Voldemort wydał Nagini rozkaz wykończenia Severusa Snape'a. Gdy Czarny Pan deportował się z chaty, weszli do pokoju i podeszli do konającego Snape'a. Z jego ust oczu i uszu wypłynęły wspomnienia, które Harry zamknął we fiolce. Zaraz potem Severus wypowiedział ostatnie słowa i zmarł. Chwilę później rozbrzmiał głos Voldemorta, ogłaszając godzinne zawieszenie broni i oferując oszczędzenie szkoły jeśli tylko Harry do niego przyjdzie. Po tym Harry, Ron i Hermiona opuścili chatę. mały|466x466px|Moment śmierci Severusa Snape'a - Wrzeszcząca Chata|centruj Ciekawostki mały|231x231px|Wrzeszcząca Chata w filmie. * W filmie śmierć Severusa Snape'a ma miejsce w hangarze dla łodzi, przy przystani. W książce jest to Wrzeszcząca Chata. * We Wrzeszczącej Chacie dwukrotnie dochodziło do ważnych wydarzeń, w obydwu sytuacjach uczestniczył Severus Snape: zdemaskowanie Pettigrew w 1994 r. i jego śmierć z rąk Voldemorta w 1998 r. * Być może Bijąca Wierzba została zasadzona wcześniej, niż pojawił się w szkole Lupin (zaczął naukę w 1971 roku) i była już wtedy na tyle duża, by zakrywać tajne wejście do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. * Tajne przejście pod Bijącą Wierzbą było widoczne na Mapie Huncwotów. Zobacz też * Bijąca Wierzba * Huncwoci * Remus Lupin * Severus Snape * Syriusz Black * Peter Pettigrew Występowanie * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) '' * ''Harry Potter for Kinect * LEGO Harry Potter Kategoria:Hogsmeade Kategoria:Magiczne miejsca Kategoria:Domy de:Heulende Hütte en:Shrieking Shack es:Casa de los Gritos fi:Rääkyvä röttelö fr:Cabane hurlante he:הצריף המצווח ru:Визжащая хижина